The invention relates to a method for warning a driver of a vehicle about exceeding of a speed limit.
DE 10 2008 040 982 A1 describes a driver information apparatus for the anticipatory warning of the driver of a vehicle in the case of excessive speed. Here, first of all, a speed limit and a driving speed of the vehicle are determined. Before the start of the speed limit, a braking recommendation is emitted as warning signal of a first type if the vehicle speed is greater than the maximum speed which will soon be permissible. If the driver brakes, an information item that the speed limit is present at a defined distance is displayed before the start of the speed limit. The valid speed limit is then displayed as information item from the start of the speed limit. If, in contrast, the driver does not brake or does not brake sufficiently, a warning which states that the current speed is too high and that braking has to be carried out is emitted as warning signal of a second type.
US 2005/0083211 A1 describes a system in a vehicle, which system is designed for discerning traffic signs on a driving route and warning a driver if there is a significant traffic sign on the driving route ahead. In order to update map data of the system with the positions of traffic signs, a transceiver of the system can wirelessly receive updated information. Corresponding information can also be exchanged with other vehicles via the transceiver.
WO 2007/024 365 A1 describes a navigation system for a vehicle, which navigation system is capable of comparing a current state of the vehicle and an imminent state. If said states do not coincide, the driver is warned. A two-stage alarm can be emitted here, for example first of all the advice “caution” and then “warning”.
DE 101 30 060 A1 describes the emitting of a warning which can be discerned visually or an acoustic warning signal if a speed limit is exceeded. A warning device is actuated if a receiver which is attached to the motor vehicle receives a signal from a transmitter which is attached to a traffic sign and the driving speed is greater than it should be on the basis of the signal. The warning device can be switched off temporarily by the driver of the motor vehicle. After a predefined time period, the warning device is actuated again if the driver still not the maximum speed.
DE 199 52 392 A1 describes a method for providing warning information which is dependent on the driving route to the driver of a motor vehicle, in which method the aim is to safely drive along a driving route lying in front of the vehicle at an adapted speed. The driver is warned, for instance, before driving through a tight bend with no visibility, with the result that said driver is given the option to brake the motor vehicle. Here, first of all a warning information item is displayed visually to the driver. Subsequently, the information can additionally be emitted acoustically if the driver does not react to the visual warning information.
Currently available navigation devices in motor vehicles are designed to emit an alarm if a maximum permissible speed is exceeded. Here, the driver is usually directly warned visually or else additionally acoustically at the location of a traffic sign or the like which specifies the speed limit.
DE 10 2006 056 444 A1 describes a method for warning a driver of a vehicle, in which method two different warning signals are emitted, that is to say a warning signal of a first type and a warning signal of a second type. For example, the driver can first of all be notified of the excessive speed by way of a visual warning signal, and then acoustically in a time-delayed manner. As a result of the time delay, a warning of the driver can take place, which warning is graduated in accordance with the magnitude of the excessive speed.
Furthermore, DE 10 2008 020 488 A1 describes a navigation device for a motor vehicle, which navigation device gives the driver indications in a graduated manner that there is a speed limit in a section of road ahead. Thus, for example, a green arrow is indicated in a warning stage 1, which green arrow shows the driver visually that he is to initiate a braking operation. If the driver brakes, but not sufficiently, the color and the length of the arrow are changed in a warning stage 2. If the reduction in speed is still insufficient to adhere to the speed limit stipulation when the section of road is reached, the arrow is provided with an additional signal color and, for example, its length is changed further.
DE 10 2007 058 542 A1 describes a driver assistance system for monitoring the driving safety, in which driver assistance system a mobile navigation system emits an acoustic warning signal if a permissible speed is exceeded.
DE 10 2008 036 301 A1 describes an apparatus for detecting traffic information, an emitting unit emitting a warning signal if a detected maximum permissible speed of the vehicle is exceeded.
Furthermore, US 2007/0198160 A1 has disclosed a method for speed control, in which a warning signal is emitted as a consequence of an excessive speed.
The emitting of warning signals as a consequence of exceeding of a speed limit is occasionally considered to be disruptive by drivers.